<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Don't You Do Well? by kkulbeoloppa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888658">Why Don't You Do Well?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbeoloppa/pseuds/kkulbeoloppa'>kkulbeoloppa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age up since they're drinking, Inspo'd by Jessica Rabbit, It's really just Mostro Lounge with alcohol, M/M, Rlly minor RookFloyd if you squint bc they own me, They're at a classy pub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbeoloppa/pseuds/kkulbeoloppa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona needs to unwind and Ruggie just wants alcohol. What happens when a disgruntled lion meets a renown singer that undoubtedly charmed the king of the jungle?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar, Side!Rook Hunt/Floyd Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Don't You Do Well?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leona, why don’t we go to a pub today?”</p><p>It was an innocent question from the little hyena but he received a warning growl nonetheless.</p><p>“You think we have time to slack off? Especially you Ruggie, your reports aren’t coming in on time.”</p><p>Ruggie started sweating bullets as Leona glared at him.</p><p>“Ahaha I thought we might… unwind?” Another growl erupted from the other and Ruggie hurriedly gestured towards his computer. Words filled the entire screen and Ruggie could feel a nervous sweat start to travel down his back.</p><p>“Look here! I’m done with my report. Good, yeah?”</p><p>The glare didn’t relent and Ruggie let out a small sigh. His expression changed as he put a hand to his hips, pointing at Leona.</p><p>“It’s clearly you’re acting like this that we need to go to a pub to relax.” there was a frown on his face and his brows furrowed. </p><p>Leona’s brows relaxed for a second before tensing up again, not moved by the younger's suggestion.</p><p>“Look, look! You’re acting like this because you’re tense. Just one night, just one.”</p><p>It took a few minutes before Leona was fully convinced, letting out an annoyed huff and picking up his coat.</p><p>“If your report isn’t finished by tonight, you’re getting fired.”</p><p>Ruggie could only cheer for successfully convincing Leona to go. The threat was obviously false and they both knew it, Ruggie being Leona’s right-hand man for years can never be fired over such a trivial thing like not turning in a report.</p><p>“Ok~” was a chirpy reply from the little hyena, hustling around their tiny office to grab his coat and hat before leaving with the taller man.</p><p>~</p><p>“Huh. You got taste, Ruggie.”</p><p>Ruggie let out a quiet chuckle, “I know everything about you, Leona, so of course I know what type of place you’d like.”</p><p>Leona only grunted in approval before taking a seat in one of the high stools, tail swinging as he ordered a glass of whiskey. </p><p>The pub was dimly lit, a live band playing in the corner of the room. The whole place was pristine and clean and men in suits sat around and chatted as they wait for their drinks. The bartender wiping a cup down smiled politely at both Ruggie and Leona, his hair was blue except for a black strand running down his face. Another man who looked exactly just like the bartender was sat down on a table, chatting up another gentleman with blonde hair and green eyes.</p><p>Leona took a sip of his whiskey, feeling the burn travel down his throat.</p><p>“How is it Leona? Isn’t relaxing great?” Ruggie smiled smugly as he took a sip of his own drink.</p><p>Leona just huffed in response.</p><p>“Shut up. You still need to give me that report.”</p><p>“Huh? You’re still talking about that report even when we’re here to relax? You have no sense of place Leona~”</p><p>Leona took another sip of whiskey, wishing the night would just finish already. He had a few reports to turn in and although relaxing right now is a good idea, he would much rather finish it instead of having a mountain of work to do later.</p><p>“Relax~ I heard there’s a special singer today.” Ruggie said half-heartedly, swirling his drink.</p><p>“It better be good.” mumbled Leona, his ears folded as he tapped the table, bored.</p><p>“This singer is one of our best.” A soft voice piped up from behind them, “Azul Ashengrotto, owner of Mostro Lounge.”</p><p>A dapper young man, younger than Leona and Ruggie appeared from behind them, giving them a charming smile.</p><p>Leona chuckled with poison. </p><p>“Remove that fake smile, it doesn’t match your face.” Leona snarled. Ruggie let out a quiet sigh.</p><p>'Ahh... it seems like I've done the opposite and made Leona even more tense...'</p><p>Azul only chuckled, "I’ll do as you say. After all, a customer's orders are absolute.”</p><p>Both Leona and Ruggie could hear the bartender behind them let out a chuckle of his own, piercing eyes staring at them, a cold smile on his face.</p><p>“Well,” Azul loudly interrupted the two who held a sharp glare on their faces, “Relax your expressions gentlemen. You’re here to relax no? The show will start soon so let’s be at ease~” </p><p>Azul’s voice was smooth like water, holding an underlying current. Leona only huffed, resting his head on his hand as the owner walked away.</p><p>“Well… I didn’t know this place would be so ominous.” Ruggie chuckled nervously, nervous as to how Leona would react.</p><p>Only a silent reply greeted him. Ruggie gulped before downing his whiskey.</p><p>'Seems like Leona’s not going to be relaxing anytime…'</p><p>~</p><p>A few minutes after the tense conversation, the lights started to dim. Bright, white light focused on the stage, a red curtain hung down heavily.</p><p>“Welcome to Mostro Lounge’s weekly performance!” Azul erupted from behind the curtain, his coat swaying, a staff in his hand. He was the epitome of a dapper business owner. Leona could sense that this man was a pro at his job.</p><p>“This week is a special performance from one of our most valued artists!”</p><p>The room started murmuring as slow music played from the live band.</p><p>“It must be Malleus Draconia.”</p><p>“Who else could it be if not him?”</p><p>“The Malleus Draconia?! Impossible.”</p><p>Leona could hear the murmurs and whispers grow from around him.</p><p>“Oi Ruggie, who the fuck is Malleus Draconia?”</p><p>Ruggie only shrugged, sipping his new glass of whiskey, “Dunno bossman. Famous singer probably.” His voice was a little slurred. Leona only rolled his eyes before focusing back at the stage.</p><p>“Please welcome, Malleus Draconia!” </p><p>A deep, sultry voice vibrated from around the room. The usual dapper gentlemen in the crowd started howling and whistling. A tall man appeared from behind the curtain.</p><p>Leona could only stare at the man in front of him, a quiet gasp exiting his lips, wide eyes opened in surprise. </p><p>The singer in question wore a tight-fitting black suit, outlining his long legs and the curve of his waist. Silky hair draped along his back and sharp, calculating green eyes shifted among the crowd. His gloved hand tightened on a retro wired mic, his voice being played on the speakers. His smile was confident, lips curving up in a smirk. </p><p>Leona was conveniently sitting right in front of Malleus, taking in all of the other man’s beauty. He quietly gulped as they made eye contact, green eyes making contact with one another. </p><p>Malleus slowly bent down towards Leona, his lips never stopped moving to continue singing. Malleus slowly reached out and grabbed Leona’s collar, pulling Leona towards himself, their gazes never shifting. </p><p>“You’re sitting down and wondering what it’s all about~”</p><p>Malleus sang as his hands travelled from Leona’s collar and down his chest. Leona, stupefied, could only gulp as Malleus shifted to play with his braided hair, a teasing look on his face. </p><p>Malleus slowly moved his hands back to Leona’s chest, agonisingly slow. Leona felt Malleus slip something into his pocket before standing up, winking before walking back.</p><p>His voice continued to entice the crowd, his sultry voice seducing everyone for attention. Leona couldn't help but continue to watch this... Malleus Draconia, sing. </p><p>The crowd was howling and whistling just as Malleus ended the song, disappearing behind the red curtain that was slowly descending. The breath Leona was holding in came out, his face still in a state of disbelief and shock. He could feel the area where Malleus touch burn with heat.</p><p>“Leona…?” Ruggie’s voice came from beside him. </p><p>Leona couldn’t answer, trying to compose himself as Azul came back on stage, a gleeful smile on his face.</p><p>Leona could only mumble.</p><p>“Huh? What did you say?” Ruggie asked, moving closer to Leona to hear him better.</p><p>“What… the fuck.” </p><p>~</p><p>"Leona, don't drink too much. Otherwise you'll be drunk at work tomorrow." Ruggie chuckled as Leona continuously downed his glass of liquor. The lion was still stupefied after the performance, continuing to drink so he could stay longer and hopefully seeing the singer before he left.</p><p>It wasn't long before Ruggie coerced him to go home, scared Leona's pockets will be emptied by the amount of drinks he was ordering. </p><p>“How was that Leona? Feeling relaxed?” Ruggie’s voice piped up from beside him.</p><p>“Somewhat.” Was Leona’s short reply.</p><p>Leona thought about the feathery touches during Malleus’s performance, his hot gaze and his sultry voice. Leona started feeling the phantom of Malleus’s hand on his chest, his face a light pink as he remembered the whole night.</p><p>He opened his coat pocket, taking out the small card Malleus gave him.</p><p>Malleus Draconia<br/>
Call for Business at: 202-5555-xxxx</p><p>It was going to be a long night for the lion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was inspired by jessica rabbit. I've actually never watched the movie (?) but the song was good so I based this fic on this song.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>